kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sougo Tokiwa (Mirror World)
is a resident of Mirror World who can transform into https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000132940/. History When Another Ryuga decided to return to the Mirror World, Zi-O grabbed him and got sent to Mirror World as well. Sougo woke up inside of Mirror World and met his Mirror World Counterpart. The Mirror World Sougo then proceeded to attack the original Sougo out of refusal to join forces with him. Both Sougos then transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O and battled each other. Mirror Zi-O defeats Zi-O, and the latter is thrown out of the Mirror World. At Sougo's home, Mirror Sougo constantly berates him and mocks him due to his "hypocrisy", as despite knowing Geiz's suicide attempt to defeat Another Ryuga, Sougo still lets him proceed. Upon hearing that his real counterpart really wants to save Geiz, Mirror Sougo tempts him to use the Zi-O II Ridewatch and embrace his nature and power as the tyrant Oma Zi-O, all the while attempting to break his spirit by telling him that he is truly evil at heart. After a brief talk with Shinji Kido, the real Sougo goes to meet his Mirror self one more time, holding the Zi-O II Ridewatch in his hand. Mirror Sougo thinks that his real counterpart has finally accepted and embraced his "true evil" nature and power, and is on the path to become the tyrant and merciless Demon King. However, Sougo still remains steadfast with his goal to be the kindest, most beloved King ever. He admits that he has a good side as well as a bad side, but also adds that one should, and must accept that fact because if they keep denying it, they can never move on. This prompts Mirror Sougo to step out of the Mirror World and asks whether Sougo is afraid of Oma's Day or not. Sougo responds by saying, while he is in fact afraid of the event, he is willing to have faith in his future self and make a bet. Mirror Sougo takes out the remaining part of the then-incomplete Zi-O II Ridewatch and gives it to his real counterpart. He says a true king is someone who has the power of both light and darkness, of both the past and the future. As the Ridewatch becomes complete, Mirror Sougo also merges with Sougo. Personality Unlike his counterpart, the Mirror World version of Sougo has a twisted personality and is much more arrogant, eerily similar to Sougo's own future self. Mirror Sougo completely understands how much power he has and is not hesitant to go all out, something that he berates his counterpart for. He is also very cynical, as he constantly mocks Sougo and calls him a hypocrite. In the end, Sougo accepted his dark side and assimilated with Mirror Sougo, fulfilling the requirement for the completion of the Zi-O Ridewatch II. Power & Abilities As he is the Mirror World's reflection of the real Sougo, this Sougo possesses the same abilities as his counterpart. The difference being this Sougo is more ruthless and does not hold back in battle like his real world counterpart. This allows him to soundly defeat the his real world counterpart the first time they meet. Weaknesses Mirror Sougo most likely possesses the same weaknesses as his prime self, though his personality implies that he has more mitigation of his weaknesses. Forms Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World version) Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.0 sec Sougo transforms into by inserting the Zi-O Ridewatch (Mirror World version) into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver (Mirror World version). His base form's visor reads mirrored , while the logo on his forehead reads mirrored in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade (Mirror World version). Zi-O consists of the following parts: * - Zi-O's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The circular section where the two Clock Blades meet. It feeds gathered information to Zi-O, derive optimum solution to problems, and adjust internal systems of Zi-O. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - Zi-O's faceplate. It invokes an analog clock face, and is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Zi-O's right cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - Zi-O's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The silver band that runs vertically across Zi-O's torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Zi-O's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's hand units. It is covered with the purple metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Zi-O's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Zi-O's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Zi-O's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. This Form Finisher is : A series of magenta-colored, mirrored characters appear and circle the enemy. Mirror Zi-O then jumps high as the reversed ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Mirror Zi-O's left foot as Mirror Zi-O performs a flying kick into the the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 21-22 Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets *Ridewatch Holder - A strap to carry Ridewatches Weapons *Zikan Girade - Zi-O's personal weapon and Zi-O II's secondary weapon Vehicles to be added Relationships Sougo Tokiwa: Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with his prime counterpart, this Sougo Tokiwa is also portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zi-O, his suit actor is . Etymology Sougo Tokiwa's name is play on , the place where Shotaro Ishinomori lived and started his manga career during 1956 to 1961. "Tokiwa" also carries the word , which can be translated into time when it is written in kanji "時". "Zi" in Zi-O's name could mean either or , representing his "watch" and "Katakana" motifs while the "O" means . It may also be for the number 20 (2 - Ji, 0 - Ō), referencing that Zi-O is the 20th Heisei Rider. Notes *As he is from the Mirror World, every non-symmetrical visual aspect in regard to him is flipped horizontally. This is in contrast to Dark Shinji as the normal Kamen Rider Ryuga due to the fact that Ryuga's Drag Visor is on the same side as Ryuki's and both Shinji and Dark Shinji hold their Advent Decks with the same hand when transforming. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: ''Zi-O Strongest! 2019 References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Allies Category:Evil turns good